Birthday Surprises
by Moonlight0
Summary: It is Specs Birthday. Did everyone forget? Sputchlets Fic.


I walked into third period Spanish to see my best friends, Bumlets and Dutchy, immediately stop talking, which was not a good sign. Everybody knows that when you enter a room and people shut up they have been talking about you. I sighed and decided to not let it affect me; this was the only class I had with them.

"Hi" I greeted both of them as I sat down in front of Bumlets and turned so I could look at both of them.

"Hi!"

"Hey Specs, how you doing?"

Both were talking at once, being way too obvious about what had just happened. An awkward silence settled between us which made me irritated. Not only were Bumlets and Dutchy my best friends they were my boyfriends. Yeah I know it's weird and complicated, but it works. Most of them time. I faced the front of the classroom and decided to ignore both of them, if my boyfriends wanted to talk behind my back so what. I was in a bad mood for the rest of the school day.

After school I decided to try and talk to both of them again. I met up with them in the parking lot. "Hey guys, I'll be with my family all day tomorrow for my birthday, do you want to go do something now?"

They both exchanged guilty looks before answering me.

"I have dance practice." I would have believed Bumlets, but I had gone to his spring showcase last Saturday and his studio wasn't having practice until they began summer rehearsals.

"I have to…go shopping." Said Dutchy. Did I believe him? Ummm how about, _hell no!_

Great, not only were my friends blowing me off they were lying to my face. Can you cheat on someone if they are also dating the person your cheating with? Okay that was confusing, and I didn't want to think about it. It made my head and heart hurt too badly.

"Fine. See you guys tomorrow. If you want to see me." I drove off not caring about the shocked and hurt looks on their faces.

I woke up the next morning excited, it was my birthday! It took me a couple minutes to remember how my boyfriends had been behaving yesterday and my excitement left. I got ready for the day and went to school hoping today would be a good day. When I arrived at the school I pulled out my phone and called Dutchy, it went straight to voicemail. I called Bumlets next; it rang and rang with no answer. Yep today was off to a great start.

I walked into Spanish hoping to see both of them there since I hadn't seen them before school; neither of them showed up. I was depressed and it was my birthday. Fantastic. I slowly made my way to my car after school when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into Dutchy's maroon van. Both boys were in there smiling. "What do you want?"

They both rolled their eyes and Dutchy pulled out of the school parking lot.

"No serious, what do you two want? Let me out of the car. Now."

"Specs, shut up. Ok? We want to show you something." Bumlets was sitting in the back next to me, probably so I wouldn't try and bail.

"Well I don't want to see it. Take me back to the school. Right. Now."

"Specs," Dutchy was now speaking, "I will not make out with you for a week if you don't shut up and just enjoy the scenery. And by that I don't mean Bumlets." Bumlets snorted and I rolled my eyes and glared out the window.

I didn't even realize where we were going until we passed the sign, "Why are we going to Rose Forest?"

"Because."

"Dutchy, because isn't an answer."

"Fine. Because we want to. Now. Shut up."

I huffed and sank down into the seat. Dutchy parked and we all climbed out. "Now what?"

"Now we walk. Come on."

I decided that arguing wasn't going to get me anywhere so I followed them. Grudgingly. We hiked for about fifteen minutes and pretty soon I knew we were close to a pavilion; I had hiked here multiple times. We rounded the corner and I jumped two feet into the air.

"SURPRISE!" Friends and family yelled, and I turned beet red. I turned to look at Dutchy and Bumlets to see them both grinning.

"You really thought we would forget your birthday? How dumb do you think we are?" Bumlets was trying to look hurt but wasn't succeeding.

"But…Spanish class…and after school…I thought you were avoiding me."

"We were dumbass. You couldn't know about your own surprise party. We were talking about it when you walked in."

"And after school?"

"I told you the truth, I was shopping. For all the decorations."

"Oh…"

"And we weren't in school today because we were here setting up."

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it but…"

"But what!" Dutchy asked.

"Don't I get a birthday kiss or something?"

They both laughed and leaned in to kiss me. Let's just say, it was a good birthday.


End file.
